


Table service

by Simbanrat



Series: The smut series [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Ben & Callum are invited round to the Beale house for dinner. Ben is horny, that's the whole plot 😂.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: The smut series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898740
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Table service

**Author's Note:**

> More practice on the smut front. 
> 
> Another request by Sarah. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for spotting my typos and shit grammar J.

Ben had no idea why his mother suddenly wanted a nice family meal at the Beale house. Maybe she was feeling lonely; the once bustling home was now quiet and empty since everything had happened over Christmas. Ben left long ago during the whole Sharon and Keanu disaster, Lola and Lexi split their time between the Mitchell house and crashing with Jay and Billy, and Ian was currently living at the Vic with Sharon. All that was left was Kathy, Bobby and Peter but the boys spent most of their time out and about, arguing over and chasing Dotty for reasons Ben couldn’t fathom.

When he got the invite to pop round for a family dinner and to bring Callum with him he didn’t want to go. He still struggled with groups of people after losing his hearing, watching the mouths of his family moving and conversing but not being able to follow was hard and his operation wasn’t going to be for a another month or so. He wanted to avoid all social gatherings until then but his mum whined and Callum managed to talk him into it… well, ‘talk’ was the wrong word, he used his mouth in more pleasurable ways to convince him since it was hard for him to say no with the sight of his boyfriend’s lips stretched around him. 

So here he was getting ready to go for dinner, a night of mind numbing boredom ahead of him, sitting in his own silent world and feeling like an outsider in his own family. Callum was being far too happy and excited getting ready, changing his outfit a few times to try and look his best. This was the first real family thing they had gone to together since the bullshit memorial lunch Ian organised, and that hadn’t exactly gone well for them in terms of their relationship.

Watching Callum pull a shirt out of the wardrobe, try it on, take it off and then grab another was cute. Ben thought it was sweet how much he cared and wanted to look good for his family. When Callum stopped and caught him watching him he smiled his beautiful beaming smile, his teeth on show and his blue eyes shining. Ben felt his heart skip a beat; that smile got him every time and he still found it hard to believe that Callum chose to be with him. 

Callum looked away and went back to trying on clothes; he pulled off his trousers and picked up another pair. Ben was eyeing him still and was drawn to the meaty thighs, he loved having them wrapped around him, grabbing a hold of them as he was pounding into him. He felt a stirring in his pants and tried to pull his eyes away from them, aware that it was nearly time to go. But then Callum turned slightly and Ben had the perfect view of his arse, nicely encased in some tight boxer shorts and the cheeks flexing as he shuffled around looking for his favourite pair of trousers. 

This was so unfair, his boyfriend looking like that and teasing him when they didn’t have time to do anything. Ben pouted and sighed out loud at how shit his life was, that he had that in front of him and couldn’t fuck him, it was a goddamn disaster. Maybe they would have time if they were really quick… he got up and walked the few steps until he was next to Callum and reached his hand out, putting it on his boyfriend’s back just above his pants and then hooked a finger in the waistband and started to pull it down.

Callum spun round and caught his hand, a strict look on his face and he was waggling a finger at him like a teacher would, telling off an unruly child in class. Ben tried his best puppy dog eye look on him and he relented slightly, his face softening and sending back a small smile, but he still told Ben that no they definitely didn’t have time. 

“Babe I could just suck you off quick, like really quick, we have time.”

Callum shook his head that no, they had to be at his mum’s house in ten minutes, there wasn’t time; although his face was telling a different story, his eyes darkened a little bit and he started to chew on his bottom lip considering the option. Ben tried to run his other hand over the front of his boyfriend’s pants but Callum’s other hand caught that too and now Ben had neither hand free to try and get to the object of his desire. He huffed and dropped his head admitting defeat so Callum let his hands go and reached out to put his hand under his chin to raise his eyes to look at him so Ben could see what he was going to say. 

“Later, you can fuck me into the mattress if you want, but we have to leave in like five minutes so please, let me get dressed in peace.”

Ben wasn’t massively happy with the option but he nodded and kissed Callum quickly on the lips, “I’m holding you to that babe” he said as he drew back and left the bedroom to wait for him in the living room instead. He sat down for a couple of minutes and when Callum walked in and stood in front of him to say he was ready to go, Ben wasn’t impressed. Callum was wearing the tightest, arse hugging jeans he owned and he was stood there with a smug smile on his face, beaming down at Ben. He knew what those jeans did to him… bastard. 

Callum’s thighs and arse looked insane in those trousers, you could see the outline of his cock for fucks sake. Ben could so easily reach out and grab him now, mouth at the cock through the rough material, kiss up and down his thighs. God he hated his boyfriend sometimes especially when he was standing there like that and sending out a pretty clear ‘look but don’t touch’ message. How was Ben supposed to get through a bloody family dinner with his boyfriend looking like sex on fucking legs? It was downright cruel. 

Ben stood up and was about to strop off to the bedroom but Callum grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him to him, Ben was off balance and fell into his boyfriend’s arms. Callum cupped his cheek and kissed him slow and deep before he pulled back and promised that Ben could do whatever he wanted when they got home and Ben accepted the offer. He knew they couldn’t get out of the meal so he might as well have something to look forward to later. 

They left the flat and walked hand in hand through the closed up market, the stalls all put away for the night and not many people lingering around. It was nice to walk through somewhere that felt like it was as silent as the noise in Ben’s head, reassuring that he wasn’t missing out on life for once. As they approached his mum’s place they noticed that none of the lights were on and the door was locked. Ben got his key out and let them in through the kitchen, it was dark and empty. 

Ben had a slight panic then, to be invited around and show up on time to be greeted by a deserted house was really freaky and he worried that something had happened to his family. As if he could sense what was going on in Ben’s mind, Callum pulled his phone out and immediately called Kathy to ask what was going on and where was everyone. His face was worried to start with but he soon looked relieved, smiling and nodding along to whatever Kathy was saying on the other end of the phone. 

“Bit of drama at the Albert”, he relayed to Ben, “she’s still coming but is going to be about an hour, she’s picking up fish and chips on the way home and Ian and the boys will be coming about then too.”

Ben released the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, his mum had already ‘died’ once and he wasn’t ready for something to happen to her again so soon. Callum put his hand on his cheek and reassured him everyone was OK and Ben relaxed. Well, relaxed for about ten seconds until he was pissed off. 

“For fucks sake, we rushed round here for nothing”, he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Callum could could throw a good strop but when Ben was horny he could give him a run for his money. “We could have had fun at home if she’d let us know, bloody inconsiderate woman” he was starting to rage and then pace around the room. Callum was smiling to himself amused at how pissed off his boyfriend was, he was cute when he was indignant, his angry little lover. Ben was walking around the room winding himself up, talking to himself about selfish families and cock blocking morons when Callum rolled his eyes and stepped over to him to catch his arm. 

“Y’know, instead of moaning and bitching about not having time before we came, we could be doing something now instead; we only live a five minute walk away Ben, let’s get out of here.”

Ben’s face went from scowling to smiling in an instant. His eyes got wide and dark, his smile beaming and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He was suddenly looking very horny and smug when just ten seconds ago he was about ready to murder somebody. Callum smiled at him and took his hand, intending to pull him towards the kitchen to head back home, but Ben didn’t move when he tried to go. 

He turned round and looked at Ben, surprised he wasn’t moving to rush home and noticed a scheming and horny look on his face and he looked at him inquisitively as he let go of his hand.

“Ben?”

“We don’t need to go home babe.”

“What?”

“You said yourself, nobody is going to be here for an hour.”

He stepped closer to his boyfriend and let his hand reach around to land on Callum’s perfect arse, giving it a little squeeze.

“We could fuck right here, nobody will ever know.”

“Ben… we can’t.”

Ben brought his other hand to join the first one on his boyfriend’s bum and used them both to pull him closer to him, their crotches met and Callum felt how hard Ben had gotten already, the thought of doing something going straight to his dick. The hard cock pressed against him made him stir too, especially the way Ben was grabbing, rubbing and cupping his arse, massaging it and promising with his hands what he wanted to do to it. He closed his eyes and tried to say no, to tell him they should get back home but fuck it, Ben was right. They had an hour, why the hell not. 

He grabbed Ben around the back of the neck and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together and messily kissing him. Truthfully he’d been horny since the flat too, it was only trying to be a good boyfriend that stopped him from jumping on the bed with his legs spread open. He was trying to make a good impression on Ben’s family and actually show up on time and not looking like he’d been fucked to within an inch of his life. 

Their tongues attacked one another, Ben was still grabbing at Callum’s arse and was trying to get a hand down the back of the tight jeans, but there was no space, those skintight fuckers were impossible. Callum nudged a knee in between Ben’s legs and used his thigh to rub at him and he felt Ben start to thrust against him and moan into his mouth before he pulled back. 

“Fuck babe” he breathed against Callum’s neck, while he was there he started to kiss at it, knowing what it does to the other man when he kisses and nibbles at his neck. He wasn’t disappointed and Callum threw his head back, wanting more as he brought his hands down to start to undo Ben’s belt buckle. The taller man searched out Ben’s mouth again, desperate to taste him again and managed to get Ben’s belt undone before he pulled the zip down and reached inside, his hand closing in around the hot hard cock. 

Ben’s hips involuntarily bucked at that, the feeling almost too much but he got himself under control and pulled back from the kiss to suck at Callum’s neck again as his boyfriend pulled him out of his jeans and started to stroke him, the long slow movements making Ben scrunch his eyes shut and have to give up on his mission to give Callum a love bite. He leant his head against the taller man’s shoulder and let him pleasure him for a minute, the talented hand twisting his head at just the right point before stroking back down. 

Eventually Ben couldn’t take anymore and he grabbed at the hand, pulling it away from his shaft and dropped down to his knees, he was now face to face with the obviously rock hard cock of his lover, threatening to burst the zip and seams of his tight jeans. Ben kissed at the tempting sight and felt a hand in his hair as he placed another kiss, this time where the head of the cock sat. Callum was breathing heavily, more turned on than he thought he could be and was desperate for Ben to give him more. 

As if he could sense what his boyfriend was thinking, Ben undid the belt, pulled the zip down and grabbed at the jeans to drag them halfway down his thighs. He stopped and marvelled at the beautiful cock before him and his mouth watered, he should have known Callum hadn’t worn underwear, cock teasing bastard. He licked the head slowly, knowing he was being watched, then opened his lips wide and swallowed it in one. It hit the back of his throat but he didn’t back off. His lips touched skin, Callum’s pubic hair tickling his nose and he used a finger to trace back from the cock until he found his target. 

He pressed gently at the muscle, just the smallest nudge and Callum felt his knees go, desperately trying to reach for something to grab a hold of to keep him upright. Ben smiled around the meat in his mouth, knowing he’d got his boyfriend exactly where he wanted him and pulled his mouth off, it popped as his lips left it and Callum moaned at the loss of heat. 

Ben stood back up and kissed Callum again, licking into his mouth and knowing he could drive him crazy with his tongue alone. The taller man was desperately trying to thrust against him, hoping for some contact but Ben purposely moved out the way so he only managed to find fresh air, his hard cock waving around helplessly. Eventually Ben took pity on him and grabbed it hard, Callum had to pull his mouth away, the unexpected touch catching him off guard. 

“Bend over the table, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Callum’s eyes were glossed over, his face uncomprehending and confused.

“Bend over the table and I’ll fuck you in a minute,” Ben grabbed his face and told him, he saw Ben then and nodded his understanding, shuffling over with his jeans still halfway down his legs, he shoved a chair out of the way, it fell to the ground and he bent over, his chest laying on the table and his bare arse in the air ready and waiting. Ben took a moment to appreciate the sight, taking a deep breath before doing his zip back up and taking off up the stairs as fast as he could, heading to his old room. He went straight to the chest of drawers by the bed and pulled open the top one, hoping that it was still in there. He reached in and fumbled at the back, grabbing a hold of something and pulling it out, cheering as if he’d struck gold. 

With the success of finding his old stash of lube he ran back downstairs, Callum was still in the same position and Ben couldn’t believe his luck at being able to call him ‘mine’. He walked over and put a hand on the peachy flesh, Callum jumped slightly at the touch and relaxed as Ben started to rub it before letting a finger run down the crack and heading for its target. Ben pressed against it and his finger slid in unaided and Ben tilted his head confused. 

“Babe, did you get ready for me?”

Callum nodded his head and Ben felt like he needed to grab hold of his cock to stop himself from exploding right there and then. His boyfriend was the hottest fucking man he had ever met. Ben undid his fly and pulled his jeans and pants down, his cock springing free and desperate to be buried in the hot arse in front of him. He opened the lube and poured a generous amount in his hand, rubbing it up and down the hard flesh before using some of the excess on his finger to press a couple of digits into the hungry hole. 

Callum’s hands reached and grabbed hold of the edge of the table, pushing back against Ben’s fingers, he twisted them inside and smiled when Callum nearly came off the table before settling back down. After making sure he was ready, Ben lined his rod up and pushed in, the arse opening up and inviting him in easily and Ben went as far as he could go, his legs flush up against the back of Callum’s thighs. 

Ben put his hands on the small of Callum’s back and pulled out slightly before pushing back in, doing it again and again, pulling a little bit further out each time until he was nearly all the way out. He thrust all the way back in before repeating it over and over. He angled his next thrust to hit its target and Callum tried to stand, to move to try and push back harder. They continued like that, Ben’s hand’s slipping round to grab at Callum’s hips as he pushed into the body harder and harder. 

It wasn’t long before Callum felt the orgasm building, his cock was rubbing on the table and the continuous hits on his prostate were sending him over the edge. With one more thrust he came seeing stars, shooting his load all over the table and he collapsed down onto it as Ben continued to fuck him. He only managed a few more thrusts before following his boyfriend, shooting into him with one big final grunt. 

His legs gave out and he fell onto the top of his lover, both breathing hard and trying to come down. All of a sudden Callum stood up and shoved Ben off him, a panicked look on his face as he gestured that someone was opening the door, ‘fuck’! As quick as they could they shoved themselves back into their jeans and did them up, tried to smooth down their hair and picked up the discarded chair. They just about managed to make themselves look presentable as Kathy and Ian walked in the door holding a bag from the chip shop. Bobby and Peter joined them not long after and they sat down to eat. 

As Peter sat in his chair it creaked and he complained it was wobbly, Ben looked at Callum and saw him biting his lip to keep himself from laughing but Ben didn’t know why, just that Peter looked pissed about something. They all started to tuck into their dinner and Ben was right, he felt isolated and alone watching everyone talking and discussing things around the table and he didn’t know what they were saying. He looked at his plate and was poking the chips around with his fork when he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked up at Callum and saw him smiling at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. His boyfriend left his hand on his leg as they continued to eat. 

When they were about halfway through dinner, Ian said something Ben couldn’t understand and Callum’s eyes went wide. Ian got up from the table and came back with some kitchen roll to wipe something off of the surface. Ben put his hand on Callum’s hand on his thigh to get his attention to ask what was wrong, Callum looked at him and signed “Ian found ‘mayonnaise’ on the table” and was desperately trying not to laugh. Ben started chewing on his lip to keep from laughing too, looking at his brother frowning and cleaning off the mess from the table and he wondered why he hadn’t twigged the fact that nobody was eating mayo. 


End file.
